


Liar, Liar // Jelix

by starg_irl



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Septicpie, Smut, bottom!Felix, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Jack tells the truth, Felix lies. And of course Jack finds out.





	

The room was filled with all kinds of YouTubers, ranging from gamers to vloggers and all in between. There would be a hot topic for the night however, and it happened to revolve around two of the most known gamers. Jack and Felix had only just established their relationship, finally telling people about it, so of course they would be getting questions left, right and centre. However one of the most common questions happened to revolve around their sex life and who actually topped. Jack would always give the honest answering, shrugging and saying that they often switched. Felix however felt the need to lie, claiming that Jack was the bottom and only the bottom. Of course it wouldn’t be long until Jack found out about this, several other YouTubers either making a joke of it or sympathising with him. One particular person would be the infamous Dan Howell, laughing sheepishly as he spoke. “Yeah dude, I totally get the whole sticking with the bottom thing. Me and Phil are the same, switching just seems… unnatural to us?”  
Jack would raise an eyebrow, “what’re’ya talkin’ about Dan?”  
“Well Felix was telling us all how you would never want- let alone be able to- top and I totally get it-“  
“He- he said that?”  
“Well, yeah?”  
“Motherfucker.” 

Jack would march toward the boy, who was currently chatting with a group of fellow gamers. The look in his eyes must have deterred the other people, as they cut off the conversation and scurried away as fast as possible. Felix would turn around in confusion, regretting it as he faced a raging Jack, finger already pointing towards him in accusation. “Uh- whatever it was I swear I didn’t do it!” Felix would try bargain almost immediately, knowing that Jack’s wrath was absolutely nothing to be fucked with.  
“Oh ya didn’t do it, did ya? So ya didn’t go around tellin’ everyone that I was jus’ some helpless little bottom bitch? Don’t fuckin’ try deny it Felix, I swear to god-“  
Felix would hold his hands up in defence, squealing an, “okay I did it, I’m sorry!”  
People would be watching in curiosity now, leaving Jack with no other option but to drag Felix into the hall for more privacy. 

Jack would slam his fist against the button for the elevator, scolding Felix as they waited impatiently.  
“Why would ya even lie about somethin’ like that Felix? Could’a jus’ told ‘em what I told ‘em and I wouldn’t be pissed at ya right now. Could’a jus’ told ‘em the fuckin’ truth instead of making me look like the needy one in this fuckin’ relationship.” The elevator door would open, cutting him off from his rant as he pulled Felix into it before continuing. “Which- mind you- isn’t even true!”  
Felix would prepare to justify himself, opening his mouth only to be cut off. This time however, it wasn’t due to Jack’s rambling. The elevator would jolt, stopping completely as the light flickered before dimming into an emergency light.  
“Are you fuckin’ serious? Let me text one of those fuckers for help. This conversation is over.” Jack would dismiss, ignoring Felix as he leaned against the elevator mirror.  
After a few minutes Jack would roll his eyes and put his phone away, “guess we’re gonna be stuck in here for an hour or two, Ethan and Mark are gettin’ help for us.”  
Felix would make no further comment, turning his head to the side as a silent ‘fuck you’. 

This would only fuel Jack’s rage, fists clenching and jaw tightening as his eyes narrowed at the boy.  
“So now ya gonna be quiet?” After getting no response Jack would grit his teeth, leaping toward the younger boy. The Irishman would pin Felix to the elevator wall with one leg jammed between his thighs. His hands would be occupied, one wrapped around the Swedes throat and the other holding his wrists above his head. Felix would be stubborn however, refusing to make any type of comment or even movement in regards to the situation.  
“C’mon sweetheart, seemed to have a lot to say to our friends. Why so shy now?” This would finally get a reaction out of Felix, the boy clenching his jaw as he glared into Jack’s eyes. Jack’s thigh would shift between his boyfriends legs, forcing the blonde haired boy to grind against it.  
“Fuck you, Jack.”  
“More like I plan on fucking you, Felix.”  
Jack would continue to grind his leg upward into Fe’s crotch, reducing the boy to weak whimpers. Jack would remove his hand from Felix’s throat, trading it instead for his mouth as soon as Fe lulled his head to the side. He would continue to nip at the boys throat, creating harsh red marks as he smirked against the skin. 

Jack’s eyes would flick to the mirror behind them, biting his lip in satisfaction as he turned Felix over. The blonde would find himself face to face with his own reflection, his lanky body covering up most of Jack’s. The Irishman would notice this, but wouldn’t act on it just yet. Instead he would begin to strip Felix of his clothes, starting with his shirt. After peeling the thin material off, his fingernails- sharp and threatening- would trail down Fe’s chest and dig in slightly at his hip bones. They would travel further, unbuttoning the boys jeans before sliding both his underwear and pants down all in one. Being disregarded into the opposite corner, Felix would now be naked and trembling in anticipation. Internally he knew that he loved when Jack got mad and dominated him- and at the moment his dick could easily approve of that- but still he wouldn’t voice his opinion, not wanting to boost the boys ego. Jack however had well enough fucking eyes to see his effect on the boy, looking smug as he finally addressed the whole ‘height’ issue. He would bring his hands to the top of the Swedes shoulders, using his strength to bend Felix over so that his arms would be using the railings as support. This would give him the perfect view of Jack standing behind him, a satisfied look on his face before he tutted and faked a frown. 

Jack’s hands would trail down Felix’s back teasingly, scratching lightly at the skin before moving lower. His hands would come to the boys ass, gripping the area firmly, laughing when Felix shivered in response.  
“Ya jus’ m’little bitch hm, Fe? Bent over f’ me, already so submissive an’ I haven’t even touched ya properly.”  
Felix, despite wanting to fight against it with all his life, couldn’t help but nod, eyes shutting in embarrassment.  
“Now, now. Want you to keep your eyes open while I fuck you so remember the right answer next time someone asks you questions like that.”  
Felix would snap his eyes open, following the instruction as he subtly tried to sway his ass against Jack. The boy would obviously notice the movement however, cooing at how shy the boy was whenever he was in a submissive role. Jack would decide to reward the boy for not fighting back, shoving his fingers in front of the boys face. The Irish boy would watch through the mirror as Felix sucked around his fingers, already acting sloppy and utterly needy. He would pull his spit slicked fingers back from the boys mouth, breaking his eye contact with Felix through the mirror. 

He would use the hand that wasn’t covered in his boyfriends spit to pull the boys cheeks apart, revealing his hole. Felix would shudder, back dipping as Jack trailed a finger over the sensitive area. Jack could almost feel the burning pressure of Felix’s eyes on him through the mirror, meaning that he would do anything in his power to ruin the Swede. Using his middle finger he would slowly dip into the boys hole, stretching him around the digit slowly as not to hurt the boy. Felix would already be fighting to keep his eyes open and locked on Jack, the pleasure going straight to his cock. Jack would ignore that however, adding a second finger as he began to scissor them inside the boy. Felix had to admit, the stretch burned, but still he couldn’t stop himself from clenching around his boyfriends fingers, panting loudly as they hit that bundle of nerves. Finally looking back to the mirror, Jack would notice how hard his boyfriend was. Their eyes would make contact again, Jack smirking as he nailed his fingers against the boys prostate, watching the boys eyes water.  
“Who owns you, Fe?” The green haired boy would growl.  
“Y-you do.”  
“Good boy.” 

Despite the whine of protest from the Swede, Jack would remove his fingers from the boys tight heat. The boy would have to wait, bent over and impatient as Jack stripped himself. Finally however, Jack would position himself behind his boyfriend. He would take the time to pump his own cock, releasing some of the pressure as he winked at the boy through the reflection of the mirror. Felix would push his ass back, losing all control of his ‘subtleness’ as he silently demanded Jack to fuck him. The boy behind him would just shake his head in disapproval however, removing the hand from his own cock to instead wrap it around his boyfriends.  
“Don’t start fuckin’ makin’ demands at me or I’ll leave ya with m’cum dripping outta ya and nothin’ else to show for it.”  
The Swede would choke out an apology as Jack’s grip on his cock grew stronger, as if silently telling him ‘make one more demand, I dare ya.’ Felix of course wouldn’t be this dumb, using all his power to keep his mouth shut as Jack released his dick. The green haired boy would use a mix of spit and pre cum to ‘lube’ up his cock, before returning to his position behind the impatient boy. 

Felix would jut out his ass more, silently pleading. This time Jack wouldn’t get mad however, and would instead spread the boys cheeks apart once again to reveal his pink, stretched hole. Using his hand he would guide the tip of his cock to Fe’s entrance, he would take his time to rub against it teasingly before actually pushing in. Finally he would be enveloped in the feeling of his boyfriends warm ass. The more he slid inside the boy, the more Felix would whine and twitch, knuckles turning white as they gripped the railing. Jack would pull almost all the way out again, before slamming back in. This would set up a rough pace, Jack’s hands coming to squeeze at the boys hips to keep him in place.  
“Y’know you’ve got sucha big mouth despite bein’ sucha ditzy little baby, gonna have to put you back in your place mm? Maybe this’ll help.”  
Felix would be unable to come up with a smart reply, moans falling from his mouth instead. 

Jack would grind into the boy, head lazily falling to the side as he watched his boyfriend through the mirror. Felix couldn’t help it, the pleasure getting to him as his eyes watered and snapped shut once again. Jack would growl, “open those pretty blue eyes before you regret it.” Felix would struggle, eyes squinting open.  
“Good. Keep your eyes on mine, pretty boy.”  
Felix would follow the demand, eyes searching Jacks as the boy continue to take him from behind. Their eyes would stay locked for the remainder of the time, endlessly reassuring each other that they were both comfortable and enjoying this. Jack would finally begin calming down, allowing the pleasure to take over as he slowed down his pace. Wrapping a hand around Fe’s neglected cock, the latter’s hips would unintentionally stutter forward. The Swedes cock would already be dripping copious amounts of pre cum, cock an angry red as Jack pumped it. Jack himself would already be throbbing inside his boyfriend, grunting every time the younger boy would clench around him. The blonde would practically begin sobbing when Jack thumbed at the tip of his cock, rubbing slow circles against the slit before bringing his hand back down to the base, smearing pre cum. 

Felix would be a drooling mess as he grew closer to cumming, a fire burning in his lower stomach.  
“S-seán, please I needa- let me cum oh go-god.”  
Jack would lean down, face nestled beside his boyfriends as they stared at each other through the reflection.  
“Cum for me.”  
Felix would cry, eyes finally being able to squeeze shut. His hole would clench around Jack, tightening around the boys already sensitive cock. Jack would mutter a series of cusses, hips rutting forward as he spilled inside his boyfriend, teeth sinking into the boys back. They would collapse together, sliding to the bottom of the elevator floor, panting loudly. Felix would crawl over to the Irishman, eyes wide and doe like, “m’sorry for lying.”  
The green haired boy would laugh and roll his eyes. “Wasn’t all that mad, sweetheart. C’mere,” He would gesture toward his lap, allowing the lankier boy to sit in it.


End file.
